The Water That Runs Clear
by VogueCharlotteVogue
Summary: Jennifer Waters has an unwanted title, she has a story which she despises. All she wants is freedom. So, when she is volenteered to babysit a gang of twelve year olds, that freedom she craves for becomes reality.
1. The Road to Dreams

_Bang! _As the wooden baseball bat collides with the steel wrath of the mailbox, I jump in my skin slightly. I should be used to it by now; the guys play mailbox baseball every weekend, possibly three times a day as if they have nothing else to do with their time. I guess it's just what guys do though. Being a girl I wouldn't know what guys find amusing. _Bang! _I snap my eyes to my boyfriend Ace's direction. Ace Merrill, the guy I've been dating for some few months now and his reputation is widely known as the rebel who always has a cigarette in hand. Whenever anyone sees his light blonde hair and muscular form, they know to keep clear or they will be having troubles for the rest of their lives.

He appears frustrated at himself as he allows the baseball bat to slide through his fingers and the end of the stump to hit the car floor.

"Goddamn it!" Ace sighs sharply hauling himself back into the car, he receives a lit cigarette from Eyeball with burning ash scattering along the delicate cream leather seats and takes a long drag of it before exhaling with a cloud of silver trailing out his mouth. Eyeball Chambers is the son of alcoholics and criminals and reminds me of Ace the way he manages to scare the whole of Castle Rock. I may know that his name really isn't Eyeball; however I haven't a single clue what his real name is. I don't think Ace even knows his true first name. Ace revolves around to pass the bat to Billy who is being oddly quiet today "You're up Billy! Don't swing too hard, I wouldn't want you hitting my girl"

I smile meekly at him, he has no idea how tiring this whole game of theirs is, especially when you have nothing else to do but view it. Ace's reaction is his facial features drooping from a cheery soul who was having the time of his life to an unimpressed kid who hadn't got what they wanted. He leans over the seats, his face incredibly proximate to mine. I can feel his warm nicotine smelling breath spread along my face. The dry palm of his hand cups my cheek, his thumb rubbing it tenderly. "What's up baby?" he probes softly, his crystal blue eyes soon drift off to the left and his face beams scarlet in anger "What the hell is wrong with everyone in this backseat today?"

"Nothing man" Billy quips, there is obviously something wrong as he stares at his feet. Billy Tessio is the only skinny person in his family, well what can be considered skinny as his family are all overweight. He always has his silky brown hair of loose curls gelled back into a smarmy looking style, it really doesn't suit him. I look over at Ace again, he is getting more infuriated.

"Bullshit!" Ace snaps after removing the ablaze cigarette from his mouth "Don't try and bullshit to me Billy. I know when there's something wrong with you. Tell me" those words command authority.

Billy and Charlie Hogan, another blonde in the group of rebels trade a worried glance at each other. Charlie seems more panicked than Billy, his eyes widening.

"Ace, we wouldn't lie to you. Nothing's wrong" Billy informs him, his voice is still unconvincing. Ace sends daggers at the both of them, disbelieving his words.

"Play ball then, and like I said, watch my girl" Ace threats, narrowing his eyes at the two nervous boys before swivelling back around in his seat, his head gently nodding to the rock n roll music on the radio "Cheer up Jenny! It's your favourite song!" he increases the volume in attempts to make me happier. It won't work; I'm too exhausted from being hauled around all day.

"Ace baby, can we stop for some food? I'm getting kinda hungry" I lie, I never get hungry but this little game of theirs is so draining I have to find some distraction for them, Ace will never turn down food. Ace breathes out little spheres of thick smoke that vanish as they expand in the air.

"You heard my girl, drive to the cafe" Ace commands, and with a nod and a rolling of the eyes, Eyeball snags the car around onto the other side of the road. Cars following the trail of dried tar screech to a halt and sound their horns loudly "Drive Eyeball" Eyeball ignores the angry protests of the drivers behind us and accelerates the speed of the car.

"What happened to 'play ball' huh Ace?" Billy sniggers, though he may not realise it, he is challenging Ace's temptation to snatch the baseball bat from his hands and batter him over the head for his sarcastic manner.

"Shut the fuck up Tessio. Whatever my girl wants, she'll get" Billy in sync, mimics his last sentence. Everybody in this car has memorised that line off by heart since Ace repeats it that many times. I wink at Billy, easing off whatever worry is ailing him as he smiles warmly back at me. Whatever is wrong with him will soon be revealed; Ace won't allow him to keep any secrets to himself for much longer.

* * *

I am the first one out of the car but the last to access the bright cafe as Ace grabs hold of my waist before I had a chance to escape.

"Didn't think you were gonna get away from me that easily did you Jenny?" Ace chuckles, his hardened lips kiss my forehead repeatedly. I just stand there with a blank expression on my face, waiting to enter the food heaven.

"Of course not" I mutter under my breath, he immediately ceases his pampering to my head.

"What was that?" my chocolate coloured eyes drag themselves up to face him.

"Nothing"

"You said something Jenny, tell me what you said" his fingers roughly skim through my hair, I bite my lip at the uncomfortable sensation "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No baby, I wouldn't" I answer with a sigh, a smile pins itself on my lips by force.

"I knew you wouldn't princess, not to me" We are about to enter the cafe where sugary delicacies await us when something catches Ace's eye. Two boys, Chris Chambers and Gordie Lachance scamper past us, cursing their heads off. I sometimes wonder to myself how two twelve year old boys could possibly utter such words. Then again, with influences such as Eyeball around in this town, it's no wonder they have foul mouths.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" Ace chuckles sinisterly, like I said before – no one should ever mess with Ace. These two innocents hadn't done a single thing to disrupt his daily routine or bothered him in anyway, not that I have knowledge of anyway "Eyeball! Come out here!" With a smirk pencilled on his face, he takes another drag of his loathsome smelling cigarette. Chris and Gordie freeze in their steps, and morph into ice statues, staring at Ace in dread. I can't help but feel sorry for them; no one should have to face the wrath of Ace when he's feeling in the mood for trouble making. The sound of a bell jingling is heard as the cafe door opens, a mischievous grin spreads on Eyeballs lips as he steps out.

"Where you going girls? Shopping?" he mocks, stealing Ace's cigarette and puffing on it before delivering back into Ace's mouth. Ace instantly contorts his face in disgust, seizing the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Shit Eyeball, why would I want your spit in my mouth?" Eyeball shrugs and saunters over to the boys, kidnapping the black baseball cap from Gordie's head. In a flash, Gordie is retaliating to have his beloved baseball cap returned to him.

"Hey man! It's mine!" Gordie cries, waving his arms around as Eyeball taunts him by pretending to give the hat back to him. I am restrained to just idly watch the scene that commenced only a matter of seconds ago. Ace interferes, that devilish smirk glued on his lips.

"Now you've given it to me!" his smoky voice declares, wafting the cap around his inner comfort zone teasingly "You want it Jenny?" I shake my head disapprovingly, if he thinks he can involve me in his game of unfair tortures then he can think again "Nah you wouldn't want this old thing baby, too shabby for a beautiful girl like you" I gaze down at my feet, my cheeks flaring a ruby colour in disgrace. How could I be dating such an ungenerous man? Gordie's saddened eyes arrive onto my slim figure that is isolated away from any unruly humans and gawks at me as if he is besotted by my casual yet enticing attire of a sleeveless woollen sweater vest with a black and white pattern of zigzags and knee length plaid skirt that flutters gracefully in the wind. Ace soon notices his wide open mouth and eyes staring at his proclaimed property.

* * *

"What the hell d'you think your eyeballing kid?" he questions with peril for Gordie's future etching his words; Gordie sinks his eyes down onto the floor in shame "Yeah that's what I thought kid; and you keep your eyes there to unless you wanna have your vision removed"

"Did you know that you're a real asshole?" Chris dares himself to bitterly spit, his eyes glowering at him. Ace isn't too amused by his comment, Chris really should know better than to provoke the 'man of town'. Yet there is a surge of guilt for him and whatever punishment should await him for his treason against the king of Castle Rock.

"Ooh, Eyeball I believe your brother hasn't been taught any manners" Eyeball smirks as Ace strolls towards his younger brother whom he should be protecting with his life. It seems to me that Chris's life is worthless to him.

"Now Christopher, I know that you didn't mean to insult my friend" Eyeball talks to Chris as if he is a naive baby who knows no facts of the world. Ace finally reaches his destination, situating himself incredibly close to Chris.

"I know that he didn't mean to insult me. Now not only am I gonna teach this kid some manners but I'm gonna give him the chance to take it back"

Ace has one more inhalation of the nicotine before flicking it on the floor. Chris groans in shock as Ace yanks his head to the ground, forcing it with not a lot of strength to keep it there. With his free hand, Ace picks up the burning cigarette and brings it only centimetres from Chris's face.

"Oh shit..." Chris rasps as he watches the hot object that blackmails to scald his bronzed skin.

"Take it back kid" Ace snarls, manoeuvring his weapon closer to Chris with every omen. I have to interrupt this intense showdown somehow, or I have to attempt to. I can't allow Ace to do this to a kid.

"Ace, I'm still hungry" it was weak, but it was something. It was a step nearer in achieving the confidence to stand up to my undesired boyfriend.

"One second baby, I'm just dealing with something"

"Ace –"

"I said I'm busy!" Ace barks, I flinch at the volume of his words. That confidence I had been building up has been knocked down once again "Take it back!" Gordie's protest fades into the background and Chris's eyes increase as does the cigarette to his face.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back!" Ace grins and chucks the cigarette away, jagging Chris to his feet.

* * *

"Now I feel a whole lot better about that, what about you?" there is no reply, Ace then saunters over to me in triumph, he strenuously tilts my chin to look at him, fright etches my eyes "I know you'll forgive me baby" I have no choice but to forgive him, until he grows bored of me like a child with a useless toy, I am his slave. I nod my head in understanding and quickly lift a corner of my mouth "Come on, let's get some grub" he tugs me to his side and begins to walk into the store until Eyeball hollers something that is unclear to me.

"Where'd you girls think you're going?" Gordie and Chris twist around "No fucking way. Not without an adult" Ace raises an eyebrow at Eyeball in disbelief and bursts out in snickers "What? I don't wanna be grounded again just because of those brats going off without me! I'll be damned if I'm going though!"

"What? We need to do this Eyeball!" Chris debates in whining tone of voice.

"You said that last time shithead, I'm not going on one of your boring adventures, that's for sissy's like you"

"Jenny's gonna go" Ace demands, this is my chance. As much as I find little kids like them annoying, I'll do anything to get out of Ace's clutches. I nod my head enthusiastically and skip merrily over to them. Gordie's whole face lights up as quickly as a shooting star, as if all of his dreams had suddenly came true.

"Sure! Then you guys can go play ball again, you know guys day out or whatever you wanna call it?" for once I feel liberated from my condemned title of 'Ace's Girlfriend'.

"See! Told you my girl would do it!" Eyeball has no say in Ace's instruction and just tuts. Ace moves over to Chris, bending down to his height so he can intimidate him "Better look after my girl, the both of you. Or else" after this threat which leaves Chris still unemotional and Gordie wreaking his pants, he stands in an upright position and presses his brambly lips onto mine before freeing me at last "Have fun Jenny" he glares at the two boys "Remember what I said" Eyeball waves goodbye in a joking manner as the two bullies depart into the cafe.

After a critical examination of my appearance, Chris walks off dragging Gordie who was too busy goggling at me in amazement along with him. I'm fast to follow them, jogging to catch up with their speedy pace. There are no words exchanged between us but I know for certain I'm about to face my wildest dreams.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic for Stand By Me! Thank you to everyone who has read and please let me know what you think in a review! Hope you've enjoyed and that you enjoy the following chapters to come! :D **


	2. Chained

The chipped and weather affected bark sign with the words 'You are leaving Castle Rock' marked poorly in black paint stands out as clear as a bell, forcing me to halt in my tracks. Chris and Gordie, who are both far ahead of me take note of this, stop and twist around in my direction.

"What's wrong? Bee got up your skirt or somethin'?" Chris questions as if he is entirely serious about the matter. I glance at the crooked sign again, I can't leave Castle Rock.

* * *

My parents would kill me if they ever discovered I had even stepped an inch outside the borderline that leads into no man's land. I come from a very privileged background, mainly because my father Joseph Waters is the heir of 'Waters Industry', the successful tobacco company which supplies most of America with cigars and cigarettes. Due to its popularity among the citizens of this country, it survived the Wall Street crash and plenty of other threats to all businesses. The wealth and luxuries that come along gift wrapped with this success, goes to Joseph and Sarah Waters brains far more then they realise. Even if someone little occurs like the venison we have for dinner is undercooked by the slightest morsel, they will react. That is how arrogant my parents are, just because they have been brought up with dollars floating down on them whenever they snap their fingers. I guess that's the reason they act like they despise me so much, because I'm not like them. I will never be like them. They disapprove of everything I do, just like all the family. I can practically see them look down on me in shame like giants peering over me. I am to call them strictly Mother and Father, without question. They attempt to rule my life, to mould me into a clone of them. I'm a free spirit though; I can't be kept in line what with their boring ways of life. That's how I led myself to Ace, by being that rebellious teenager they hate. Now, all that freedom I lusted, and still desire has been pillaged from me. All because I rebelled to far; it seemed like a great plan to start with, I knew for a fact that Mother and Father would loathe me for being involved with the towns bad boy. I couldn't resist stirring up the trouble for them, I viewed it as revenge for commands they restrained me under for the whole time I have been on this earth. I never for one minute intended to date Ace though, but what Ace craved for, he would get. And now he has me, the only thing I want is for him to throw me away.

I shake my head and without another word, we continue our journey. I occasionally peek up to see Gordie looking behind his shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on me. Every time I lift my eyes up to see him staring, he immediately revolves his head back around in the opposite direction. After a while of walking, they stop again. We were out of Castle Rock. The only times I had been out of Castle Rock were on vacations to some deluxe hotel where every single member of staff would tend to your every needs and consume you with exaggerated compliments until you exploded. When I was a child, my mother and father would take me on business trips around the country. I remember one specific day, about five years ago when I was twelve years old, my father took me into an important meeting with him. I distinctively remember all the men wore a bow tie with some monotonous pattern and had smoking pipes hanging out of their mouths. The only thriving part of the day was when the glamorous secretary in her elegant dress was serving tea; I walked over so I could provide my father with a saucer and dish filled to the brim with milky liquid that appeared disgusting. As I was trying to balance these things in my delicate hands, whilst attempting not to burn myself, I kept my vision on the tea. I was so concentrated on the tea not scalding me, I wasn't aware that someone's leg was outstretched in front of me; the tea flew out of my hands onto the head of a bald man. I had to struggle desperately not to burst out laughing as he ran around the room covering his ablaze head with his hands! Father wasn't too impressed. I did myself a favour though since I have never accessed another boardroom again.

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of feet running at an agile pace is heard. Grins escalate themselves onto Chris and Gordie's lips; I look behind me to survey the two hazy figures charging towards us. As they become clearer, I can see that they are boys. One of them appears to be quite slim with sandy blonde hair and has something black surrounding his eyes. The other boy however, is completely different with a round shape that comes across as quite podgy and a navy and white striped shirt tightly clasped around him. They get nearer, I recognize these two boys to be Vern Tessio, Billy's younger brother and Teddy Duchamp. I know little about Teddy Duchamp, only that his father is supposed to be a madman who almost burned his ear off when he was just a kid. I only know that Vern is the brother of Billy and from what Billy says when he is griping about him, the kid is quite timid and incredibly annoying. I hardly believe it's the truth, they seem to be ok so far. Hopefully Chris and Vern wouldn't grow up to impersonate their brothers, and the other two boys wouldn't follow. The two of them end their exhausting run and terminate future steps by pausing in front of me. They gawk at me, their eyes moving back and forth from me to their friends.

"You brought a girl with you?" Teddy exclaims in disgust, finally breaking the odd silence that was cast over us randomly "Honestly you guys? A girl?" it's as if I am an infectious rat that they don't want to touch. I'm sure Ace would be pleased to see none of the boys getting their hands on 'his girl'. I have two main titles in life – 'Ace Merrill's Girl' and 'Rich Girl', both of which I have a severe dislike for.

"What's wrong with her? She ain't got cooties or nothin'" Gordie defends me, doing as Ace wished and averting his eyes from me. Teddy coos teasingly, making girlish gestures with his hands.

"Does Gordie have a crush on a certain senior girl?" he mocks, creating a high pitch voice to make him sound like a girl. His imitation isn't a good one, sounding more like a rodent that's breathed in helium. Gordie scowls at the eccentric kid before rolling his eyes "Aww shucks Gordie! Remember to make me best man at your wedding!" Teddy begins to giggle wildly; I've never heard such a weird laugh in all my life. The strangest laugh I had heard before Teddy's was my grandfather's which is more like a wheezing cough that you get when you have the flu than a laugh. Casper Waters, is another member of the party who detests a young girl with the name of Jennifer Waters – me. They all hate that girl, and all try to change her. It'll never work; knowing me if they push me too much over the edge, I'll end up marrying Ace or something like that just to do exactly the same to them. I could never marry Ace though; I just couldn't imagine myself spending the rest of my life in his cell. I used to love him, until that day where everything changed.

"Do you wanna go on this trip or not Ted?" Chris challenges with Teddy's response being his tongue poking out playfully. We all begin to walk again; laboured pants are heard coming from behind me. Vern suddenly appears at my right-hand side with red flushing from his face and sweat gleaming from it as well.

"Hi! I'm Vern, it's nice to meet your acquaintance ma'am!" he chirps and elongates his arm for me to shake it. I accept his polite gesture with a smile on my face. I don't see what Billy was always groaning about, his brother has made a good first impression on me!

"Hey Vern, I'm Jennifer" I introduce myself, that teeth flashing smile still glued onto my lips. Vern produces a plastic white comb from his front pocket and skims it through his dark brown hair.

"I like that name! You wanna borrow this? I want everyone to look good for the cameras!" he enthusiastically informs me. Cameras? What kind a of trip is this? It sounds exhilarating whatever the truth was "Then again, you look pretty as you are!"

"Thank you!" I giggle, these kinds of compliments from other boys are rare since Ace usually hushes them with his fist before they can say anything "If you don't mind me asking, where're we going?"

* * *

"Aw shit guys" he curses in a low tone of voice, sounding as if he is about to break down in tears, the other boys in front stop and turn around "I've let it slip!"

"She might as well know anyway" Chris sighs in annoyance, like he doesn't want anyone to share their secrets with me. Vern wipes his forehead, removing excess sweat that keeps on building up no matter how hard he tries to be rid of it.

"You guys tell her"

"Why the hell should we tell her?" Chris bellows, I glance at Gordie whose eyes are chained onto the dusty ground below us.

"Because I told the story the first time!" Vern whines, his protests are no match to Chris's though.

"You're the one who found out!" Vern hysterically searches my made up face for some aid.

"Naw, is little Verno scared that Rich Girl here will go tell her little boyfriend about it?" Teddy ridicules in a childish tone of voice. It seems to me that it's in his nature to be silly like that, I like it though. It's not a side I see from many people in my life.

"We'll flip a coin. If it lands on heads, Vern tells me and if it lands on tails, then Chris tells me" I broadcast, digging through my pocket for a cent. I find one, bringing the silver coin out. I flip it into the air and quickly cover it with my hand before slowly revealing the side to everyone "Heads, Vern tell me"

"Damn it guys! Why can't you do it?" he moans, will he ever tell me what's going on?

"It was a fair game Vern; just tell her whats going on!" Chris dictates his decision as Vern inhales deeply, preparing himself to spill the information.

"Ok, ok, fine. Well, I heard my brother, you might know him, talking to Charlie Hogan about the dead body while I was looking for my pennies that I buried about a year ago, my mom did something to them though. After six damn months I'm still –"

"Vern!" all the boys snap in unison, banning him from continuing his story of the lost pennies.

"Sorry, it pisses me off! Anyway, I was looking for my pennies and I overheard them talking about finding the body of Ray Brower after they hid a stolen car on Back Harlow Road" I remember Ace telling me that someone had commandeered his neighbours car, he believed it was Billy and Charlie who had took it as well "And we're gonna go look for him! We'll be heroes!" Vern jumps for joy, I just stare with my mouth open wide at him, looking for a dead body was one adventure too far. That story would explain why Charlie and Billy were so unlike their usual buoyant selves today, they know everything about what happened to Ray Brower.

"So are you in?" Chris probes, the three boys excluding Gordie whose eyes are still on the dried up dirt, advance towards me with their eyes narrowed. I should really tell the cops, but this would mark my freedom. Not to mention my parents will either be incredibly proud that their daughter assisted in a manhunt that concluded in discovering a missing person or boiling up with rage that I had disobeyed them once again by leaving Castle Rock. If I join them, theres no turning back on this enlivening enterprise that will make us all adored. Should I go with them or should I just forever be a servant to my parents' expectations?

* * *

**Wow, I really wasn't expecting the feedback that I got! I basically woke up in the morning and looked at my phone and saw all the notifications of reviews, followings and favourites! Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate it! :D **

**Heres the replies to the reviews: **

**Duck: Thank you! I love Gordie too, he's so cute! Here's your Gordie Lachance story that you've been waiting for and hope you enjoy! **

**Guest: Again, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! And I'll definitely be continuing this story now that I know people like it :D **

**darciemalkin: Thanks so much! Heres your update! **

**lost boys luvr: Hey again and thank you! I love Ace as well :') **

**ThinkPinkThink80's: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it as well :D Heres the update! **

**Izout: Thank you for the advice and happy that you like it! :) **


	3. Little Miss Rich Girl

My heart and mind are persuading me to go with them on their courageous adventure to unearth Ray Brower; however my body won't allow me. If my mental state was dominate, we would be halfway to Back Harlow Road by now. Physical state reigns supreme though, rejecting my feet any movement further as they are stitched to this one spot. The three boys in front of me all raise their eyebrows, Gordie remains with his eyes anchored on the ground, still obeying Ace's threat.

"Well?" Chris inquires in an exasperated tone, awaiting an answer to escape from my lips "Are you gonna come?" Vern's eyes are wide and even though he doesn't say anything, I can tell he is imploring me to join them on this journey that could change the rest of my life.

"I'll even give you my comb! Please Jennifer!" he beseeches, thrusting the spiky white cone under my nose. Teddy lazily slants his head to the left to face his naive friend.

"Like Rich Girl is gonna want your comb, she probably has a million of those things! Why would she want that piece of shit comb when she has designer ones?" Teddy blurts with judgemental untruths etching his words. I only have one comb, and it cost me a dollar. It's white and plastic, just like Verns. It isn't anything special, it makes my hair look good at the end of the day and that's all that matters.

"How do you know that four eyes?" Vern protests with anger, Chris smirks at me and I do the same back as we overlook the commencing of a debate full of hilarious comebacks. Maybe the younger Chambers brother doesn't hate me as much as I estimated him to.

"Because she's freakin' rich, dumbshit! I bet if you were rich, you'd buy all the combs in the world!" I hate it when people automatically assume that because of the high amount of money my family has that I can do practically anything I please.

It's far from that, if only they knew about my parents' restrictions and their animosity for me. If only they had the knowledge of my honest story, the true way I live my life. I don't want them know my secret though. If there's one thing I can't stand its pity or the fear that someone will sympathise me. That's the reason they shall never know. Plus, I hardly know these kids. As the two boys bicker away, Chris and I snigger at them with the corners of our mouths reaching our eyes.

"She doesn't have to" Gordie mutters, his participation may have been an almost silent one, but it causes everyone's attention spans to land on him as they spin around in confusion; Gordie notices this and finally removes his gaze from the dirt masked ground, knitting his brow together "What? You can't force her to come along if she doesn't wanna" Teddy bursts out into a fit of rapturous yet mocking cackles, that bizarre laugh blaring like a siren.

"Oh shit... damn it Gordo!" Teddy collapses onto the floor in a heap of his odd witch-like laughter; a small explosion of brown dust is uplifted into the earth's atmosphere as his knees make contact with the floor. He rolls onto his side, his crown of blonde hair hitting the ground. His wild laughter is becoming almost impossible to tame. What was even so funny?

"What the hell's so funny Duchamp?" Gordie repeats my thoughts like he is telekinetic.

"Gordo... you..." the words he wishes to speak are cut off by the build up of unknown humour inside of him. I can't turn this opportunity down; these boys make me feel discharged from the strains my life has to suffer. I no longer care what my parents have to say, I'm seventeen years old not a baby. It's about time I break free from their set of strict customs "Damn it... Gordie's gotta crush on Jennifer Waters! Remember to make me godfather to your kids in their millionaire diapers!" Teddy takes in a few breaths in order for him to calm down and swallows with a rasp following. Gordie immediately darts his sight back onto the ground.

"I'm coming with you" I reveal, Gordie's eyes release themselves from Ace's mental capture and glee polishes them, looking up at me with smile gradually crawling on his lips.

"Hurray!" Vern once again soars mildly into the air with a thrilled grin. The boys all observe him doing this with narrowed eyes and an elevated brow "Sorry" Vern bows his head in embarrassment, shuffling over to Gordie who gazes at me, his admiration clear.

It isn't the first time I've had guys his age goggling at me, in fact Gordie is one of the decent ones who keep their thoughts to themselves and don't yell things associating with my body and appearance at me.

"It's cool Verno, next time we'll just put you under the short tree near school, see what happens then" Teddy informs a gobsmacked Vern who has already started to cringe in pain from the very imagination of it.

"Welcome to the gang Jennifer" Chris pats me on the back with a befriending smile. A warm and fuzzy sensation buzzes inside of me; it's the feeling of belonging to something that will guard me from any hazards or pain.

Suddenly, there is this boisterous gurgling rumble. Without a word, everyone spirals around and gawks at Vern who stands there, fully apprehensive that he has been named the culprit for the noises.

"How can you be so hungry? Seriously, you look like you've eaten two elephants for breakfast!" Teddy cries, rummaging through his pockets for some tasty snack that could hush Vern's famished stomach. Vern peers down at his stomach in shame, pressing his hands strenuously on it in either as an attempt to make him seem thinner or to silence the hungry gargles.

"I can't help it! My mom feeds me too much for dinner then Billy stuffs his leftovers down my neck! It's not my fault she makes too much macaroni cheese!"

I always knew that Billy was cruel to his brother; he often mentioned what calamities he had brought upon Vern when telling us about his day. I find it incredibly odd how Billy acts so friendly towards me but when hearing the other side of his stories, he comes across as a frightening and repellent insect that I wish to be rid of. The only person who shows their true colours of their dislike for me is Eyeball.

Eyeball often rolls his eyes when Ace puts my own needs in front of his. I remember one occasion where Eyeball was drunker than a sailor and he told me exactly what he thought of me. His precise words were:  
_  
"You're just a spoiled little rich girl who wants all the attention. Ace only likes you 'cause you're hot and rich. Once your Daddys money's gone, you'll be lonely. Ace'll leave you and you'll be on the streets with nothing but a name and a few rags to keep you a little warm" _I was emotionless when he confessed this, I was expecting it. What I wasn't expecting was for him to begin touching me inappropriately in areas that no man should lay hands on if not in love with the woman, and kissing me with his slimy lips. I was helpless, squirming around and yelping for help with fresh tears running down my face whilst Ace and his friends idly watched on, laughing at Eyeball torturing me.

He was correct about Ace. When it comes to dating women, Ace ignores all personality traits and hunts for the pretty faces and lean bodies. I am positive that Chris will be the opposite of his brother. If he does turn out completely different, he has a chance for his future.

"Aw man! I ain't got anything!" Teddy sighs infuriated; I pat around even though I have no pockets "Anyone else bring somethin'?" we all look at each other with hope that someone has anything that we can digest. "Oh well isn't this just great? What are we supposed to do now? Eat our feet?" he then groans sarcastically.

"Ha ha Teddy, very funny! So I'm guessing you didn't bring anything either?" Chris accuses with his hands on his hips to show his authority, Teddy glares at Chris and opens his mouth to retaliate "I didn't think so"

"Hey! This wasn't my idea!" Teddy all of a sudden turns on me, I know exactly what he's about to do "What about Rich Girl? Why isn't anyone shouting at her? I don't see any food coming from her hands!"

"Because Asshole Merrill forced her to come along at the last minute, that's why!" Gordie snaps, his fists are clenched and glued to his side so he can withhold himself from throwing punches in Teddy's direction. Out the corner of my eye, I can see Vern hugging himself and looking as if he is about to burst out in tears, Teddy also notices this and finds his escape.

"What about you? Remember, this was your idea!"

"I brought the comb though! Aw shucks, Chris you know me! I'm useless at this sorta stuff!" Vern's voice is desperate for any kind of help, and everyone can see it – including Teddy who in order to dig himself out of the hole he constructed when he offended Gordie by using me as an excuse, rounds up on Vern.

"Like a comb's gonna help anything! Why the hell did you even bring it? You don't have any hair!" Vern defensively clutches his head that is glowing red in anger. His boiling point has been consumed.

"I brought it along especially for you guys goddamnit!" the two boys who are portraying immortal enemies as the square up to each other with their eyes inspecting each other to discover a slightest hint of fear "Do you wanna look a mess when the news people interview us?"

"Well your gonna be a mess no matter what you do to yourself! So you'll ruin the picture anyway! I'd be surprised if you don't break the camera!" Vern's face illuminates redder than a cherry, seeing this I have to intervene before Vern strikes out.

At once I position myself between them; I've witnessed too many fights to count before with Ace and innocents who had unwillingly flung themselves on his bad list. I accompanied the boys on this journey for something new, not to relive the whole experience of conflicts all over again.

"Ok, first off – you two calm the hell down and second of all, has anyone got any money we could buy food with?" I command, this wasn't a suggestion.

For once in my life, I'm calling the shots. I knew this trip would convert me from a passive girl who would usually stand in the desolate corner and not utter a word, to a brave woman who isn't afraid of anything. I'm taking gradual steps though, but I'm almost there. I can feel it in my bones that I'm modifying myself to that person I've idolized and yearned to become.

"I agree with Jennifer" Gordie instantly says, perching down on the train tracks and exploring through his pockets.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." Teddy grumbles and sits down next to Gordie. Vern rebuilds his patience and waits for me to sit down until he does so himself, next to me like a lost puppy who is loyal to its owner.

The sound of pennies clattering on each other is like a wind chime, soothing if not a little disruptive. As soon as everyone contributes, including myself since I discovered seventy cents in a pocket I forgot I had, Gordie counts through the money. Everyone has smiles fixed on their lips until Vern hands over his addition, that happiness fades away into disbelief.

"Seven cents? Really Vern?" Gordie questions, shaking his head in disappointment. Vern shrugs and explains how he hasn't found the pennies that have been missing for six months.

"You can get a lot at that store by the junkyard for that amount of money, we should go there" I propose, all the boys approve of my decision. All except Teddy who stares at me in bewilderment.

"Junkyard stores aren't very designer you know?" I just roll my eyes at him as do the other boys. Ace on a regular basis takes me to that store; he rarely pays for any of his purchases though.

I'm about to retort when in the distance the chugging of a train can be heard and as I glance behind my shoulder, I can just the silver smoke drift above the trees horizon. I haul myself up and jog down the minor hill as do the others. Everyone is calm and then in sync, every set of eyes enlarge – Teddy is on the tracks.

* * *

**Whoop! I love all the responses to this story, thank you all so much! Thank you to- MadeInThe90's, Izout and Duck for reviewing on the last chapter and to everyone who has read this! Heres the update guys and hope you enjoy :D **


	4. Keeping A Grudge Intact

There is an array of voices bellowing one name – Teddy. Teddy hadn't ran down the hill with the rest of us, instead he nonchalantly stood up and kept his magnified vision fixed on the oncoming train. The only sprightly movement he did was catapulting his bag at us before vanishing back into his lethal daze. Everyone's heads, excluding Teddys', flick in the direction of the impending train whose void of ashen smoke is starting to appear larger and larger with every chug the train makes.

"Teddy, get off the goddamn tracks! You wanna get yourself killed? Get off the fucking tracks!" Chris hollers, distress over the doubts of his friends fate if he doesn't remove himself from the trail of death etches his face.

"Train dodge man, dig it" Teddy's focus is completely absorbed on the train, ignoring all of his friends pleas. I take fast glances of the train then Teddy repeatedly. What if Teddy doesn't move in time? What if he doesn't move at all? I know the poor kid is crazy, but would he really be that crazy to kill himself? Is this what he has been waiting for all along? "Just like my dad... at the beach in Normandy. Just like Pops" he imitates the noises and actions of handling a heavy machine gun in battle. Of course - he wants his father to be proud of him.

"Teddy! Come on! Get off the tracks! Please you're freaking me out!" I yell, begging more than commanding. The more the train nears, the more I can feel nervous vibes dashing throughout my body. I turn to Gordie whose face has gradually changed from a sun kissed bronze to a strawberry red, as if he is about to pummel anyone who dares challenges him. The train seems to increase in speed with every inch it takes in the mission to murder Teddy. Everyone has a foot in front of them, preparing themselves to dart up the hill in order to save Teddy. The train is almost here. I can't bear it any longer. I sprint up the hill, attempting not to trip up on the hidden rocks.

"Jennifer!" I hear Gordie bark above the racket of the other shouters. I reach Teddy who is blissfully unaware I have come to rescue him from being crushed by a monster bigger than him. It's only when I capture him, he surrenders from his trance that could have guided him to an early grave. Within seconds, Gordie has also arrived to aid the both of us.

"Get off me Rich Girl!" Teddy screams, squirming around in my hold. He pushes me aside, Gordie replacing my role as the main kidnapper. I'm not going to resign from this without a fight though, and not without getting Teddy back to the land of protection "Go count your thousands of piggy banks!" the chugging of the train is advancing, now extremely proximate to us. If Teddy doesn't cease his struggling, then he's not going to be the only one accessing a coffin sometime soon. I stare at the train whilst succeeding in hauling Teddy off the tracks, it glares at me. Thankfully, we manage to drag Teddy away. All of us fall onto the arid ground, tumbling down the moderate hill before being blocked from going any further by Chris's feet. Chris without a thought grabs Teddy by the shoulders and begins screeching at him.

"You wanna get her killed along with you Duchamp?" Gordie contributes, the two of them squaring up on Teddy who retaliates, referring to me several times. Vern clasps his arms around my hips, lugging me to him and burrows his head deep into my waist to veil himself from the argument; I can feel his lips whispering something as he does this, most likely prayers. I can't help but feel sorry for him. If Billy had have been kinder to him, Vern would be able to deal with these situations.

"Admit it Duchamp! You were trying to kill yourself!" Chris roars, not listening to any of Teddy's debates.

"My father was on the beach –"

"Don't you try and tell me any different! You were –" the three boys deranged protests are stolen as the train overmasters all sounds that could be heard at this exact moment. All I can see is their mouths frantically yapping away. As the train fades into silence, so do the mutual enemies. Gordie, Chris and Teddy just participate in a vicious battle of the eyes, two against one.

"I don't need no babysitter" Teddy spits, if the feelings spewing from his eyes could be seen physically, we would all be ice statues by now; he jerks his eyes devoured with seething hatred at me and icily thrusts his arm out to point "Especially Rich Girl!"

He words sting me like a hornets vengeance, what have I ever done to him? The only times I have even taken a glimpse at Teddy is when I'm with Ace and I see him walking with the others, apart from that I rarely see him around Castle Rock. Teddy's words were bitter and consumed with honesty, just like Eyeball's were that night. That night Ace let me down once again. That wasn't the first time Ace flung me into a state of desperation. No, he had accomplished that before Eyeball laid even a finger on me. That one thing Ace did to me, it will never unstitch itself from my memories.

"Leave her alone Duchamp" Gordie gnarls in a deep, low growl that even Ace would find threatening. His fists are clenched once again and that redness is flushing all over his face.

"Gordie man, calm down" Chris consoles Gordie by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, that one touch brings Gordie's infuriation into a deep hibernation, as if it were never there.

"Oh Jennifer, make it stop, please make it stop!" Vern implores in suppressed whispers, gripping rigidly onto my sweater vest with his little fists and drowning his head further into my waist.

Chris asks for a closure to the argument, gesturing Teddy to pound his fist or as he puts it, to 'skin' it. I'd never heard that expression before I was greeted to the underworld of 'The Cobras' – Ace's gang, where they say it to greet each other. I'm the only one forbidden to use it, only because I'm a woman though. If I was a guy I could use it as I please, whenever and wherever I desire to. However, The Cobras follow a certain set of regulations and rules, that if broken could cost you your life. One of them is to never touch another members girl, so why Eyeball wasn't buried somewhere anonymous to the rest of Castle Rock I shall never know.

Teddy stares at Chris's fist for a few seconds before stating once again that he could have had the ability to dodge the train. Everybody here though knows exactly what his ambitions were when on those rails. He abandons the rest of us, continuing the journey to a place I am clueless of. I'm supposing its Back Harlow Road, wherever that is. Chris isn't going to endure any of his tantrums and strides over to him with power, determined to make amends and spins him around. Pure anger is all that can be seen on Teddy's features, there are no remorseful or apologetic feelings, just fresh anger. Vern had divulged himself from his hiding place for a little while with his arms still roped around me, but as soon as Teddy flashed us his glowing caution, he concealed his view again. I place a defending arm around him; somehow feeling like it is my duty to protect these kids. Even Teddy!

"I thought I told you I don't need no babysitter" Teddy grumbles about to turn on his heel when Chris stops him "What you want Chambers?"

"Don't take this out on Jennifer, man; Asshole Merrill got her involved in this, you know what the bastard's like" Chris informs him gingerly, their eyes locked. I feel another presence next to me, through the corner of my eye I can see its Gordie, his skin brushing up against mine. "You ain't your pop Teddy Duchamp, and she ain't gonna do nothin' to your pop like her parents did"

Another reason I despise my parents is for what they did to Teddy Duchamp's father a long time ago. As well as being heir to Waters Industry, my father owns most of the rented houses in Castle Rock. One of the many people who pays him an extortionate amount of money just to keep a roof over their heads is Mr Duchamp, Teddy's father. Father has a strict rule of 'One strike and they're out'. One month Mr Duchamp missed paying rent just short of two days. His family were thrown out as quickly as a lightning bolt and suffered a week on the streets, beseeching for a few bucks and scraps of food to get them by before my father even considered allowing them to have a home again. It made me feel sick how he could put a family through that agony. It's only then I realise, because of who I am, because I am the daughter of the man who put his family through so much, he hates me for it. Teddy scorns the daughter of Joseph Waters, not the true person Jennifer Waters is, not her personality. He just hates the title given to me at birth. A title I had no choice but to take.

Teddy peers up at me, sighs an elongated breath, and then ambles over to me. He dares to face my dark cinnamon eyes, staring directly at them; he looks down at his hand before turning it into a fist, holding it out in front of me.

"Sorry I've been an asshole, skin it?" I smile at him sincerely and accept his gesture, pounding his fist. He walks away almost instantly with a glum expression on his face and 'skins' the other boys fists.

If only Ace could see me now, breaking his petty little rules that he and his gang never abide. Mother and Father would be ashamed of me; it's too late to change that now though. I have been a regretful being to the family ever since I stepped out of line, the line they silently begged for me never to cross. I've travelled far beyond that line now, and I am never fleeing back to it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **


	5. Trapped

I couldn't believe we were going back – back to Castle Rock. I attempted with all my might to tell the boys that I could persist through a few days without clothing or make-up. They wouldn't listen to me though, especially Teddy who extended his stereotypical views on women needing make-up each day. It was only then Gordie intervened, changing the subject to a cartoon he watched this morning. Teddy's attention was soon averted, finding something else to negatively comment on. I can't help but like the kid though, his attitude is something I've never seen before. Despite its grouchy aspects, it's rather likeable!

It's the same old Castle Rock we entered. During the space of time where I have been elsewhere, it hasn't recreated itself into a town where every day involves some sort of drama. It's the same old, quaint town I have grown up with. The birds are still singing, the same man with his plaid shirt and worn cap continues to pass us by on his bike and unfortunately, the Cobra's never cease to haunt locals with their threatening appearance. We had spotted Ace playing yet another round of mailbox baseball and hid ourselves around a corner, our backs against a brick wall and our breathing rates at zero. My heart paused abruptly for a slight second when the car unexpectedly grinded to a halt.

"Was that Jenny?" Ace had interrogated the rest of the infuriated passengers who disagreed with his beliefs. They soon carried on driving whilst allowing the wooden baseball bat to belt mailboxes, which gave us consent to make our way to the street I live on.

Anyway, we finally arrive at Fallowfield Avenue where my home resides. Fallowfield Avenue – where the oversized houses are in a strict line and are clones of each other with their spacious pathways leading up to a glowing white door, every growing apple tree situated by the garbage cans and a driveway that will bring you to the garages consumed by expensive cars. There is an expansive and smooth road separating the houses, on each side there being an equal amount of homes. Four homes on each row before finally reaching the dominant house at the end where my family and I occupy. Though it may look the same to the other houses, it stands out as clear as a bell. The four boys behind me stand in awe, taking in great detail of the wonders that are in front of them.

"When the hell did these kinda houses get invented?" Teddy murmurs whilst his eyes manoeuvre the black Rolls Royce that passes us by, disregarding the driver and his wife goggling at us like we're all a bunch of crazy people who don't belong in their social class. An excitable Teddy points at the car with his mouth broad and tugs at Chris's shirt "Did you see that? Shit, that thing was huge!" Chris also marvels the car until it is out of sight.

"Wow! I wanna have one of those things! Jennifer, do you have that car?" Vern investigates in a cheery tone, signalling all the boys' heads to snap in my direction.

"Yup, I promise I'll take you guys for a ride in it after we find – " I instantly stop my words, all the people on this street are most likely eavesdropping for the latest piece of gossip, they do it all the time "After we come back" it wasn't the wisest choice of words; as soon as I enter my house, my mother will be asking all sorts of questions to where I am going, when I'm intending on coming back, who I'm going with etc...

All the citizens who I have the so-called pleasure of calling my neighbours tend to invite themselves into conversations I have. That's how Mother discovered that I was Ace's girlfriend after The Newlanders' at number 45 caught us kissing at the end of the street and immediately informed Mother via telephone straight afterwards before I even had a chance to get home. I'll never forget the astonished expression on her face when I walked through the door or the first words she said to me.

_"My own daughter... how could you Jennifer?" _she had rhetorically questioned me after we had a battle of staring at each other, my eyes were ones of bemusement whereas hers were just diseased with humiliation and disgust. She didn't utter a word to me for four days until we had visitors over. After having those important visitors, she continued like the topic of me courting the local bad boy had never risen. Mother was completely aware it was occurring though since whenever I would happen to cross pathways with her, she would always try to discuss 'suitable matches' with me. I'd ignore her, just focusing on my nails or bringing up a new subject.

Vern without hesitation throws his arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly. The three other boys struggle to mask their sniggering away from Vern's ears. In my opinion, Vern is the sweetest one out of the boys. On the way here, we were chatting away and I gave him ideas about where his pennies could be hidden. However, then we moved onto Billy and all my apologetic feelings were sent out to him. Vern told me what Billy would do to him after they had eaten as a family. It sickened me to the very core of my stomach how Billy could force Vern to eat more food whilst taunting him with ridiculing names. I know that siblings have their arguments and rivalry, but what Billy does is just beastly.

"Thank you Jennifer! You're the best girl friend we could ever have!" that one sentence brightens up my smile and creates a warm feeling inside of my heart that I've never felt before. Before I have a chance to thank Vern for his kindness, Chris beckons him to join them on their journey to the store near the junkyard.

"See you later Jennifer" Chris says with clemency as they depart from Fallowfield Avenue. Vern unwraps his arms from around me and also says his chirpy farewell. To my surprise Gordie is the only one who has stayed.

"Are you sure you know the way to the store?" he asks with worry "Honestly, I don't mind waiting outside for you. Only if you want me to though! I don't mind at all, if it means you feel comfortable..." I heighten my eyebrow at him "... it would make me feel... yeah" he then goes onto mutter, twiddling with his thumbs and gazing at the cemented ground. I giggle and shake my head; I know the route to the junkyard off by heart. Ace drives past it enough times. Gordie opens his mouth to speak, a call from Chris in the background closes it though.

"Gordo! Stop making out with your girlfriend!" Teddy cackles before he commences in picking at Vern's stubbly brown hair like a monkey would. Gordie flashes me a meek smile and scampers over to the boys. As I watch them leave, Gordie repeatedly peers around his shoulder until they turn the corner. There's something about Gordie that makes me wonder if he thinks of me as just a friend. I'll never find out whats pondering over his mind. Aces' fearful dictation over him is too compelling to destroy.

* * *

The fragrance of crisp lavender dives into my nostrils that to any normal person would evoke a sense of placidity; however to me, it summons the feeling of utter morose, since once I breathe in that heavy scent, I know I am incarcerated in this house along with its other dwellers. I close the white front door discreetly, aiming to make the noise as silent as possible.

"Jennifer? Is that you?" the door needn't have made a sound though; Mother has already apprehended my return.

I cuss under my breath, squinting my eyes for a slight second in annoyance and allow the door to slip through my fingers so its clamorous echoes vent throughout the entire house. I escort myself lazily into the lounge where the gentle sound of classical music welcomes me. In between the expansive walls with a regal pattern imprinted on them, the room contains extravagant furnishings from the saffron bouquet that rests on the speckless windowsill to the stark white, tufted couch that's worth at least $1000. My mother sits on the high priced couch in a cream sweater vest that has the colour of bold chestnut brimming the sleeves, the collar and running down in a straight line slightly near the middle of the vest with buttons of the same colour decorating it on the left hand side, as well as a burnt sienna pleated skirt that finishes at her ankles and a tight leather belt that compliments her slim hourglass figure that I luckily inherited from her. She has her shoulder-length auburn hair softly curled; in one hand Mother has the latest romance novel and in the other where a diamond wedding ring encircles her finger, she has an aqua blue bikini martini that she sips from every so often.

"You called?" I inquire in a dry tone, leaning against the doorframe in a sluggish manner; Mother delicately places the vibrant cocktail and tear-jerking novel on the oval-shaped oak coffee table, straightening them so they are to her neat expectations. She straightens her back and perches on the edge of the seat with her hands on her lap before turning around at a deliberate speed to face me.

"Mrs Newlander called and told me that you were with some –" her breathless voice that is pale imitation of the glamorous actresses I see at movies theatres and the dinners we host at times pauses as soon as her almond eyes lay on me. She peers over the brim of her horned glasses, examining the dirt patches on my knees where I had tumbled down the small hill earlier on. "Oh dear Lord... Joseph!" I cuss under my breath once again "Watch your language Jennifer! You know I don't approve of such words!" with her face etching panic she stands up hurriedly "Joseph! Come in quickly! It's Jennifer!"

I can hear infuriated muttering from the room that is conjoined to the lounge. The golden handle sharply lowers and my father emerges with a distinct flaming face. He steps into the natural sunlight wearing a short sleeved navy polo shirt tucked into his light brown Chinos and navy blue slippers to match with his silver hair styled into a conservative look that is very similar to Clark Gables'. I notice that his face is beginning to develop from a tight, young skin into skin that sags with lines carved into his forehead.

"What has that girl done now?" he grumbles; acknowledging that I'm in the room, he still disregards my presence. I've adapted to being the imperceptible child of the family. Even my cousins who live in New York are more important than me!

"Goodness gracious Jennifer, what on earth have you been doing?" Mother groans in disapproval, examining my soiled knees. Suddenly that condemning look decays into one of concern. "What has that Ace boy been up to?" Father immediately believes Mothers assumption and begins to wag his finger at me.

"I knew that boy was no good from the minute I saw him! Nothing but a scoundrel!" he says with a hint of pride marking his words from the supposition that his prediction is once again accurate. "And a second class scoundrel at that!" the words that spew from his mouth have no effect on me as I just stand there, allowing them to drift past my emotions. "We should have introduced to Whitcombs' boy at that dinner party when we had the chance!"

"He would be a fine match for you! He's dashing, polite and in the social class we want you to be associating with!" Mother exclaims, inflicting the image of Preston Whitcomb II to access my thoughts.

Preston Whitcomb II is the eighteen year old son of one of Fathers' good friends in his inner circle. Mother and Father have been badgering me to go on a date to some upscale restaurant outside of Castle Rock with him ever since we met and spoke for a brief moment in time at a dinner party in Washington five years ago. The pestering intensified when I began dating Ace, even going as far as inviting his family round to discuss future plans for us. Plans that I am certain will never happen. Preston is an attractive guy, but his personality is a twin of my fathers'. That is why I will never date him. I could never date a snobbish man like him.

"That Ace is nothing but bad news Jennifer! I suppose that is where you get your influence from?" Father questions, I would rather be viewing another repetitious game of mailbox baseball than hearing my parents' meaningless opinions. I have no choice but to be Ace's girlfriend, until the day Ace makes that determination to end our disconsolate relationship, I cannot depart from his side. I decide not to protest and simply roll my eyes before heading up the stairs.

"Jennifer! Jennifer! We are talking to you young lady!" Mother calls, chasing me up the stairs. I can hear Father sigh in vexation before fleeting back to his sanctuary of miniature golf and iced lemonade. "Jennifer! I did not bring you up to be such an upstart!" Mother often refers to me as that, yet again it has no effect on me.

I thrust myself into my room where the walls are varnished in pictures of my idols that I have collected over the years, and slam the door in Mothers face. This doesn't prevent her from entering my room, to my demise.

"Jennifer, can we just talk about this maturely?" I bend down onto my knees, ignoring her completely whilst hunting for a bag of some sort where I can neglectfully fling necessities in for the next few days "That boy is no good for you! He is going to end up in prison one day and he will drag you down with him!" I can imagine Ace being thrown into a dirty cell when his mischief's catch up with him, however I don't wish to impose that onto him. Even if it does mean finally being free of him. "Are you even listening to me Jennifer?"

"I think you can answer that one yourself" a smile emerges onto my lips when I finally discover the bag. I stand up and revolve around to see Mother with her mouth hanging open as if it's about to detach itself. I glide past her and open the closet door to stuff whatever clothing comes into sight into the bag.

"What on earth are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" she interrogates with hands on her hips and her eyes glancing at the bag that's clutched in my hand. "I do hope you're not planning on going over to that boy's house" I open my mouth to supply her a feeble excuse "Well, my own daughter having... relations" Mother pauses, taking a few seconds to overcome such thoughts that cause her to feel as if she's about to vomit "Well I am not having it. Do you hear me Jennifer Waters? Not any longer! Now, you are to stay in this room until you think of a reasonable speech that you shall explain to that Ace Merrill on why you are parting ways!"

This isn't the first time nor will it be the last that Mother has been unsuccessful in commanding me to end my relationship with Ace. When moments like this occur, I simply stay put in my room scanning through different magazines and dreaming of a life where everything would be so much quainter. Those dreams will never become reality though; Ace will never yield me, I will be stranded in my house with my parents without anyone to rescue me and I will never be able to free myself.

As Mother bangs the door shut, I can't help but to wonder whether I'll ever be released.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, I've been pretty busy recently since school's sending me work :') **

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter and hope you enjoy the update! **


	6. Home Truths

During the half an hour I have been padlocked in my room, I have accomplished getting a shower, changing clothing from my previous outfit into a coral scoop neck sweater vest and rolled up jeans, and reading a whole monotonous article on how to be the perfect wife. I had thrown it somewhere under my bed after that, not wanting to read another word of the magazine. Currently, I am sitting on my window-ledge, constantly taking glances outside just to see if anyone has come to rescue me from dullness. No one has came so far – much to my sadness. Suddenly, without any warning, the door flies open with my father standing in the rectangular frame glowering at me as a greeting. I'm not affected by it at all; I'm too familiarized with the nauseated surveillances that I have to deal with on a regular occurrence.

"Your mother wants to talk with you, she's out in the front garden" his impassive voice informs me, his moony eyes begin searching around my room, like I have something to hide. "What made you date Merrill?" I raise an eyebrow at him in befuddlement. Since when has Father taken an interest in my love life? Since when has he taken an interest in Ace more like it!

"Huh?" I murmur, staring at him with a blank expression, only to receive an ice cold glare from him. His eyes full of distaste wander over to the montage of memories captured in pictures on a patch of wall. Some of the photos are colour, most of them are black and white, but all hold importance in my life. Spread along the narrow wall, not abandoning a speck, are the photos of good times, the good times I'll never forget. Father paces lazily over to the wall before tearing one off in a brutal manner as if it took a lot of effort. Tears instantly congregate in my eyes, why did he have to choose that one picture?

"What ever happened to that Denny boy?" Denny Lachance – my first and last love. I had never met his family before, but that's how I know Gordie. I loved Denny, and I still do. I always will. Denny and I had dated until he perished in a dreadful Jeep accident in April this year. We had begun our relationship on Christmas Eve when we went to the Christmas Fair together after dancing in the snow to our favourite song. That moment will never be erased from my mind.

* * *

_Hand in hand, running and giggling like a pair of school kids, Denny leaded me to the desolate area where the music was still as clear as a bell but it was peaceful. The alpine and withered trees encircled around us and the glittering sheet of thick snow was unruffled until Denny and I created a trail of footsteps into the centre of the spacious circle. The wispy flakes issued from the canopy of ebony ink floated down onto our faces where heat from the sprinting glowed in a bright red hue. I stumbled in my steps a little as Denny halted in front of me, he chuckled and caught me before I could tumble down into the masses of snow. I shivered at the sudden cold that possessed the fiery temperature and wrapped my biscuit coloured fur coat tighter around my chest. Denny noticed this and hauled me in for a hug. _

_"This should keep you warm, Cutie-Pie" the clement heat returned back to my body, but something else was there. I had never experienced anything like it before. It was odd and totally abnormal to me. But it was likeable. In the distance the reserved echoes of a Christmas song embarked into our ears that were gelid from the snowflakes melting. Denny pulled away before he outstretched his hand in a gesture. "May I have this dance, Miss Waters?" _

_"Yes you may, Mr Lachance!" I accepted his offer, endeavouring with my best efforts not to giggle. I locked my hands around the back of his neck, he held a firm yet limp grasp around my waist and we treaded gentle steps into the snow without fracturing the connection of our eyes. _

_As I gazed into his coffee brown eyes, I could feel my heart lurch and all of these unknown emotions escaped. Suddenly, it was like I had discovered a missing jewel I never thought I had lost. I could feel anxiousness, elation and even fear bouncing around in my skittish heart that was yearning to be free from my chest. _

_It was then all of those feelings heighten and soothed down at the same time. Denny leaned down, his now lukewarm hand slid across my jaw where it cupped my flushed cheek, and our supple lips greeted each other in a kiss. I felt my lips clinging to his as if Denny was my life line. It lasted only mere seconds but to me it was like an eternity. All those emotions had morphed into one – it was a thing called love. Our lips separated, the tingling sensation of those enticing feelings lingered though and the music faded back into the cherished ambiance between us. _

_"Will you go steady with me?" A broad grin that exhibited my pearly teeth spread on my lips and I nod enthusiastically. Denny's lopsided smile surfaced as I consented our brand new relationship to commence. He gathered my hands together and brought them to his lips where he kissed them tenderly. "You're so beautiful, Jennifer" those words healed every heartbreak I had the misfortune of being involved in "Wanna get some gingerbread?" I meekly nodded with that grin still radiating. _

_We departed the forest how we entered – giggling, hand in hand and running. One thing had changed though, we were not only best friends, we were an item. _

* * *

I loved Denny with all my heart, and that love won't ever shatter. He treated me like a lady with loyalty and compassion. Denny made me feel special, like I was on top of the world. The world I thought I was conquering was destroyed when I was told of his abominable fate. That grievous day in April I lost not only the one person I felt deeply for, but my best friend. My saviour and the person I could confine every exasperating situation with was abducted by Death.

"You know what happened" I mutter, scowling at Father who imitates me with the same infamous look of hatred. I'm suddenly confounded as Father begins to chuckle, those chuckles quickly turn into cackles. I raise an eyebrow at his erratic behaviour. "What's so funny?" he ignores my question, continuing to laugh. "Well?"

"You know what's hilarious?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you, would've I?" Father's laughter ceases to exist as a critical and fuming mannerism infests his face.

"It's hilarious how you can go from courting a star quarterback to a scumbag nobody" he spits; I can almost feel each of the words seething on his tongue as cheeks flame furiously. I desire nothing more than to explode like a bomb, creating carnage to everything and everyone who dares cross my path. "I had so many great plans for you, Jennifer. But you spoiled them; you've spoilt your own future. You're gonna be a nobody, a nobody with the name of Mrs Nobody Merrill, and I'm not going to dig you out of that hole. Your life is ruined, Jennifer and nobody is going to help you" a tear glides down my shamed face, he's correct.

I could've been the opposite of his dishonourable opinion of me, by revolting too far I've abolished any notable things that I could've achieved. All I want is Denny back, but that wish will never be fulfilled, he's gone forever.

"God, I can't believe _you're _my daughter. In fact, I don't even like to admit it. You're nothing to me" my father means nothing to me, but those scarred my heart in the most tormenting way possible. We've had our arguments, he's said things beyond spiteful. But this, it breaks my heart having the truth established into air. He sloppily chucks the photo of Denny and I onto the floor before leaving me and my dampening thoughts alone, slamming the door behind him.

I rush over to the picture as soon as I hear him reach the bottom of the stairs. I pick up the coloured photo faithfully as if it's a unique jewel. Denny's dapper smile is the only highlighting part of the photo. I remember that day clearly, as if it was yesterday. I was dressed in an attire of a honey turtleneck sweater and a white pencil skirt, it was an arctic day but Denny strived to keep me warm with constant alleviating hugs. We strolled around Castle Rock together for the whole day and in the evening we visited the circle in the solitary forest. We laid there together in each other's arms whilst admiring the stars together. That day he never failed to inform I was beautiful.

I'd do anything to travel back to those days where Denny was there to protect and love me. Denny didn't love me because of my looks, my wealth or who my parents are – he loved me for who the sincere Jennifer Waters was.

That person who he fell in love with has changed drastically though, she isn't the same person. The Jennifer Waters he loved is gone, she died along with him. A new Jennifer Waters has arrived, and to my demise – she's here to stay.

* * *

**Well, guys thanks for the reviews and for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **


	7. Fate, It Hurts

Everybody told me love was blind; but they all told me it wasn't with Denny and I. I loved him so much and then he was swiped from me into the arms of heaven. Each tear that slips out of my coffee eyes represents my loss. I only desire for Denny to come back, I never got to tell him how much I loved him. I expressed many times that I loved him, but now that he's gone permanently, I only wish I told him in great detail how much I loved him. I press the photograph of us two into my pounding heart, the heart that once belonged to him. All that I know is that I will love Denny until the very end of time, after my death and throughout my whole life. He rescued me from my own death on the day he perished. I implored with him to allow me to accompany him, usually we were inseparable and would always be connected by the hand.

_"Not this time, buttercup. I'm getting you a little something!" _I never found out what he had purchased for me that day. The police never informed me of what Denny had in his car; they only informed me that I had lost my true love forever. I never thought I would have to say goodbye to Denny, I thought we would be together forever. Denny told me regularly how he was going to buy me a huge diamond ring and place it around my finger one day.

If only I could have one last kiss, one last hug and could say goodbye with true meaning. I crave for that last moment and whenever I muse over it, my heart drowns in sorrow because I know it is impossible to turn back time. I think about how I need Denny here with me in the world of the breathing; apparently though, heaven had a better use for him. I draw my eyes to a close in order to allow more tears to escape. The atmosphere around me melts away and morphs into the location of the final time between Denny and I.

_I thought that this day would be flawless. The sky was the purest colour of light blue and there wasn't a single cloud lingering around, drifting around until it evaporated away to an unknown environment. The trees that were naked of all the emerald leaves only a few days beforehand brimmed the pebbled pathway were blossoming to the prime of their eternal lifecycle. Cheerful birds flying in their packs back to their homes in a triangular formation. The area around us was enriched in organic elegance; the magenta iris flowers danced in the dainty breeze to celebrate their rebirth, the colossal sun glowed in the undimmed sky and wildlife flaunted around us. _

_Denny laced his fingers with mine and navigated us to the side of the Jeep that would lead him to the hands of Death. _

_"Sure I can't come along?" I pleaded with a pout on my scarlet painted lips. Denny just laughed at me and shook his head. _

_"Not this time, buttercup. I'm getting you a little something!" Denny chuckled before grazing his fingertips along my mild cheek, tending to it as it were a paintbrush stroking the colours on a piece of art. "Did I ever tell you I love you?" _

_"Almost as much as I tell you" I giggled, roping my arms around his sturdy frame. He held me close to his chest; I could hear his heart thumping to the precise rhythm of my heart. It would be the last time I heard Denny's heart beat, the last time I would see him alive. _

_"We're gonna have to change that, aren't we?" he mischievously chuckled, his tone became more sombre in his next sentence with every word having a significant effect upon my ears and heart. "I love you, Jennifer" _

I didn't have the superior knowledge that when his silky lips fused with mine that it would be the conclusion of our final seconds together. If I had gained that piece of vital information, Denny wouldn't have grown those feathery white wings and flown to heaven, he would be in my sheltering arms.

His last words were like he had already predicted his catastrophic end of life. The declaration of love was said in a tone that meant he knew time was closing down.

"Jennifer should be down at any moment, Preston" I hear Mothers' voice inform the surprise guest. "Whilst you wait in the garden with my husband, would you like some freshly squeezed lemonade? Or would you like some tea?"

Immediately, all of my senses are hurled onto the fact that my mother has invited the presumptuous Preston Whitcomb II to our home in order to set up an undesired date between me and him. Preston mutters a vague response before exiting the house with a slam from the door rumbling throughout the expansive halls.

Another noise is heard from outside my cell, this time it's from beyond the house's walls. I dash over to my pristine window where I was situated earlier before my father entered with his barbaric sneers, and quest desperately for where the sound came from. It sounded so familiar, but where did it originate from?

I observe Preston Whitcomb II marvelling over the family's jet black Rolls Royce in the garage with Father, discussing about it with interest. The noise couldn't possibly have came from them, it sounded as if it was arriving from a certain distance.

The noise starts to get more distinct, it's the sound of a horde of men hooting. My ears can only confirm that it's the notorious Cobras'. This is my chance to escape. My stomach churns in suspense with enthusiastic butterflies fluttering around in it. My plan is perfect, the only hazard in this devious scheme of mine is breaking my neck, but it's worth the risk. There is something that those boys who are about to access Junior High have taught me – life is all about taking risks and seizing opportunities. It's time to put those risks into action and make my life seem worthwhile.

I grab my bag crammed with clothing and other necessities that will come effective on this trip to obtain Ray Browers' body and become major heroes, delicately placing my treasured picture of Denny and I on top of the clothes before slinging it over my shoulder. I briskly speed over to the window, picking up a pair of patent scarlet ballet slippers with jet black accents on my travels. Then, I force the window open, making the gap as broad as possible and climb onto the immaculate window ledge with my shoes quaking in my hand and my heart beats like a drum due to the overwhelming dread combined with my adrenaline levels bursting.

It's then I see the pale blue car coming into view at the end of my street, dawdling at a gradual speed. I can't believe I'm about to do this. My heart increases, racing at an unbelievable pace and all the hairs on my body stand up to attention as the time to initiate my plan comes nearer.

"Ace!" I yell at the top of my voice, the car grinds to a halt immediately. Preston Whitcomb II's and Father's heads twist around at me, their eyes dilating in size. Fathers' face reddens to a new extreme, his head duplicating a tomato in its freshest shade.

"Jennifer? What on earth are you doing?" Father shouts as I attract his attention for once. I bite my bottom lip as there is an array of voices shouting at me. One of the groups is screaming at me with questions and the other group lures me to join them with influencing words. "Get down from there this instant!"

"Come on, Jenny! Jump it, baby!" Ace beckons, I'm going to do this whether he wants me to or not. I'm calling the shots now – not Ace. I've been desiring this sense of freedom for a lengthy amount of time. I am going to find the body of Ray Brower, and I'm going to do it with the boys. All of a sudden there is a blood-curdling scream. It can only belong to my Mother who masks her mouth away in revulsion and buries herself in Fathers' chest.

"Jennifer! You are making a fool out of yourself and look at what you are doing to your mother!" Father scolds with all of his attention now averted onto Mother. The only attention reflecting on me is out of fear Preston Whitcomb II will be frightened off.

"Jenny! Baby, come on!" I can't believe I'm going to do actually do this. It's legitimate now, I have to do this.

"Jennifer Waters, if don't get down there this instant, there will be no supper for you tonight!" I don't care about supper or any other threats that spew from their mouths. I only care about joining the boys in the hunt for Ray Brower.

"Come on, Jenny! Ace's got a special treat in his pants for ya'!" Charlie barks with Ace agreeing with him.

"Jennifer, you better get down" Father cautions with promises of a suffering consequence etching his words.

I breathe in an almighty amount of air, hoping tremendously that it won't be my last as I prepare myself to step into nothing but oxygen. The knots in my stomach intensify, am I really going to carry this out?

"Don't do it, Jennifer" Denny. My eyes widen as a flash of Denny's' dapper face stupefies me. Is this just my mind taunting me or is this Denny alarming me from beyond the grave?

Then suddenly, I can't breathe. All the oxygen has been sucked out of me. My body plunges itself through nothing but particles of air. It's such an abnormal sensation, falling through nothing.

I almost forget I'm alive until my mind is alerted I haven't passed over as my bare feet strike the ground where a cutting pain rapidly surges up. Once again I curse, alarming my father and Preston Whitcomb II who I'm hoping has no longer got any interest for me after viewing the true Jennifer Waters in action.

Without hesitation, I clamour to my feet and dart down the street over to the hooting and cheering Cobras' with the addition of others footsteps chasing after me. I can't believe I had the courage in me to jump out of my own window and can live to tell the tale. The ones I tell my enterprising story to will most likely believe it since anyone who courts the likes of Ace 'The Thrill Seeker' Merrill must have a reckless personality to match his. I know for a fact I'm craving to inform the boys who must be at the store by now about my daring stunt.

Finally, after what seems like an endless journey, I reach the Cobras' car to be greeted by the celebrating men of the gang. Ace stands up and gathers me in his sturdy arms before sitting back down and handing me a bottle of chilled beer.

"Drink up, baby. You're gonna need it for later" Ace purrs with his lips teasing my ear. Usually, I would silently retaliate to Ace's wishes. However, in front of my parents and Preston Whitcomb II, I need them to experience the side they believe exists. It only exists for performances such as these, it isn't the first or last time this performance of mine shall be shown either. So far due to my behaviour conjoined with his own behaviour and reputation, Ace hasn't made a positive impression on my parents – nor will he ever.

"Jennifer! Jennifer get out of that – Oh dear Lord, is that alcohol?" Mother screeches, acting as if alcohol the deadliest weapon that I could ever possess.

"Nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs Waters! Don't worry about Jenny, she's just fine here!" Ace hollers whilst chewing on something. Ace seems to be always chewing on something, why I will never know.

It reminds me of Denny in a way, being an athlete on the football team meant he had to keep his metabolism at a certain level. Denny often mentioned the football team to me, I only met them a few times though since Denny wanted it to be just us two on weekends. Denny didn't attend the same high school as me, so throughout the week I had to endure not being with him. We reunited after school hours though, so it wasn't as dreadful as it would have been if I hadn't had the chance to see him.

"Please, sir, we can settle this. Just let Miss Waters out of the car" Preston dares himself to challenge Ace. To my relief, Ace and the others just cackle at his attempts to free me. How is it I'm constantly involving myself in some kind of prison? It's like I'm attracted instantly to things that suffocate me.

"She's my girl, asshole! I'll let her out of the car when we get to my place and put her in my bed, and hey, I'll even take her clothes off for you, how about that?" Ace sneers, to my demise he means it. Preston Whitcomb II and my parents have horrified expressions on their faces with Preston removing his presence from Ace's sight.

"Jennifer, get out of that car this instant, before I personally remove you myself!" Father threatens me, this doesn't affect Ace in the slightest as he skims his nicotine stained fingers through my hair and forces my head down so he arid lips thrust onto mine.

To the outside world, I appear to be relishing this moment of boastfulness. However, in the area that is invisible to the public, I'm screaming prayers for liberation. Respite surges over me as Ace breaks away, I immediately take a mouthful of yeasty beer to eliminate the flavour of Ace from my tongue. It disgusts me to the core how I can unwillingly give my consent to his desires. I often wonder why I even do it. Why do I situate myself in this position?

"That isn't even the start of what they're gonna do!" Charlie guffaws, causing my cheeks to flame red. For once, I'm ashamed that my parents have to listen to such inappropriate things.

"Shut the fuck up, Charlie!" I yell, leaning back over the leather seats to slap a hysterical Charlies' left arm, not realising that my chest is shoved into Aces' face until I feel a light hands touch there. I snap back into position to view Ace pouting at me.

"Aw, Jennifer! He was enjoying that!" Charlie has finally received his revenge for me protesting to his vulgar comments, even if it was in a more subtle way. I flash him a riled look that exhibits my warnings for him to cease talking.

"Can we go now?" Eyeball huffs in a maddened tone. I heard Eyeball mutter something when I sat on Ace's lap about how idiotic I was for doing something like jumping out of my window. I acknowledge my actions were completely and uttering senseless, but I had to so I could get back to the boys. I'm yearning to join them on their journey. Eyeball will never feel inclined towards me, I know that for a fact. I couldn't care less; I have more things to threat over than Eyeball finding me distasteful.

"You are not going anywhere, young man!" Father booms with his voice sounding as loud as a siren. I have never seen him so inflamed before in my life. The last time I had seen him so furious was when he discovered that I wasn't a pure little girl any longer. I never informed him of this, what girl would?

_It was just two days subsequent my seventeenth birthday, the February weather was like Antarctica. The excitement for an end of the melancholy winter and a celebration dedicated to the man dearest to my heart was intensifying. I couldn't wait any longer for those things to arrive. _

_With my coffee hair softly curled and a beige fur coat insulating me, my appearance was flattering to others but not to myself. The man whose arm shielded me from any dangerous hazards managed to tell me this every second of the day along with a confession of infatuation. _

_"You wanna buy a hot cocoa, sweetiepie?" Denny asked, his arm noticed the sudden drop in temperature throughout my body. "I don't want you getting cold" he then clarified. _

_The bustling town was just shy of a mile from Castle Rock; I preferred to stay in the comfort of being under a stable roof and in the arms of Denny though. The bitter coldness was something I didn't wish to associate with that day, my only wish was to be in the company of Denny, and only Denny. _

My wish came true. We declared our love for each other that day, by making ourselves one and in speech. I will never forget that day – I will never forget Denny, he is the only one for me, and always will be. Fate will never allow us to be together though.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but the chapter's here! Hope you enjoy :D **


	8. Time For Adventure

They never gave me a chance. Not one single chance. It was pillaged from me. The easing word _'Sorry' _could not escape my lips in a whisper, but is only chained to my mind. The looks of alarm on my parent's faces will distress me for the rest of time. Why do I feel obligated to masquerade my true self with a counterfeit disguise? Is for the purpose of proving something to my parents? Is it to rebel against ever word spat and every horrible act they have inflicted upon me?

I saw him. Denny's doe eyes with the most astonishing dark brown pigment are undeniable. I of all people should know as I gazed into them whenever the opportunity was presented. My throat is parched, so I press the glacial glass bottle to my lips and knock back the yeasty liquid, allowing it to dash down my throat, whilst praying it will cleanse away the memories.

I am ashamed. I embarrassed my parents, tarnishing their precious reputation. For once, I craved freedom and the consequence of this dream is far from what it should be. Instead of being with the boys who I was acquainted with today, I am trapped in the Cobra's car, shackled against Ace's body with only the coiling deserted road being my view. Somewhere beyond this road is the freedom I lust for, and it is only a few miles away.

In the present, I have to endure Ace's nicotine stained hands tracing my chest and his lips, wet from the alcohol, bitterly touch my neck. I peer up to the ocean blue sky, examining the fluffy clouds for hope. I just want to leave, to leap out of this car as a free woman. But, I'm incarcerated here, with Ace portraying the guard who will never emancipate me.

Eyeball mutters in the background, slandering me for what I did. I'm beginning to get drowsy from all of his objections, and it's time I did something about it.

"Eyeball, remember that party a few months ago?" I ask, staring out at the road, watching the few cars that pass us by. Eyeball shoots me a bewildered look, pinching his slit eyebrows together.

"What about it?" he inquires in a grumble, making it blatant that he remembers it just as well as I do. He isn't humiliated by it though, but because of his master lurking around, he doesn't favour speaking of the event. Eyeball enjoyed every minute of his torture that night. He despises me, and so wanted to impose it onto me.

"Well, if you hate me so much, then why did you feel the need to do it?" I query, it's about time I am awarded the gift of truth. Eyeball exhales a cloud of silver smoke, causing it to mask his view from the road for a second until it expands into the air.

"Do what?" He can't play innocent with me, his words and his tone of voice just confirms he is being dishonest.

"You know what, Eyeball"

"Jenny" Ace growls in my ear, cautioning me to shut up. I shall get my answers later, right now I'm terrified of what the horrendous outcome will be if I do not follow his orders. He congratulates me for doing this with a resentful, hard kiss on the ear.

Silence sweeps over the car. It is awkward, too awkward for my liking but if it means I don't have to perceive the voices of people I dislike, then I will tolerate it. Unfortunately, this silence is interrupted by Ace mentioning something to Eyeball. He isn't scolding him, I can tell that. It's more like a low chuckle, the kind of chuckle that would make the bravest man on earth shudder. What are they planning now?

"We're almost at the junkyard store, just like you said, Waters" Eyeball murmurs, his eyes fixated on the road ahead.

"You can always call me Jennifer, you know, Eyeball?" I challenge myself to say. Ace's hands constrict around my waist. The agony of his bitten fingernails compressing on my skin is insufferable, like a blunt knife rupturing it to make a shallow tunnel.

"If you carry on being a spoilt brat, we'll go to the den instead" he snarls. My eyes widen and I bite my bottom lip to cease any more retaliation from breaking away. The den only means one thing, and it is my worst nightmare. I nod meekly to agree to his terms, to which Ace responds with a dastardly smirk. "Good girl"

To my displeasure, the silence no longer looms over the people inside the car. Ace persist to smooch my neck repeatedly, Eyeball resides in his own peace, often shooting glares my way, and the Charlie and Billy sit awkwardly in the backseats just as before. It's seems Ace hasn't probed them for answers yet.

"Sure you don't wanna go to the den, baby?" Ace purrs in my ear, causing me to feel extremely unnerved. Everybody in the car understands the unsettling sensation I am feeling presently, but unless they want to feel the wrath of Ace's fist making contact with their faces, then they are forbidden from assisting me during my time of need.

"I said I'd babysit the boys" I sigh, but my answer doesn't please Ace in the slightest. I revolve around slightly, facing Ace's sulking face, and pin a corner of my lips up. "Maybe later though?" Nobody wants to be around an infuriated Ace, it's virtually committing yourself to a lifetime of misery.

To satisfy him further, I press my lips against his, regretting it immediately as he clasps onto my head to make the lifespan of the kiss longer. After what seems like an eternity, Ace frees my head.

The car grinds to a sudden arrest, propelling everyone forward with a gasp. We have arrived.

"Shit, Eyeball, want my girl to get hurt?" Ace barks, slapping Eyeball on the back of the head. I can read Eyeball's exact thoughts – and his answer is yes. "Next time it'll be a baseball bat, not my hand, if you almost hurt my girl again like that"

Ace is the protective sort of boyfriend, but not in the nice way most girls dream of. He goes beyond protective and places himself in the domineering category. If a man just so happens to breathe on me in the wrong manner then Ace will attack. I despise it. I hate being bound to Ace, not having the consent to talk to different men without fearing for their lives.

Immediately, I jump out of the car, only to be tugged back by Ace who hauls me in for a kiss.

"Definitely later, baby" he says in a deep, husky voice, referring to what I said earlier about the den. "See you later" I say my goodbyes before happily departing, not once looking back over my shoulder. "Tell those four brats that if hurt you, they're dead!" Ace then calls before a screech of the vehicle zooming away is sounded.

Footsteps sprint towards me, four small figures encompassed by clouds of dehydrated dirt made as their feet kick it up. This is where the adventure truly begins.

* * *

_Thank you for the reading, I love you guys! :D _


	9. Be Free

_Hey again, guys! It's been a while, but I'm back with more Jennifer! I'm thinking of writing a quick Gordie PoV for the next chapter, which shouldn't take me that long as I've got the idea kind of sorted out in my head now. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed, and of course, have read this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_CherryPezFoo: Eyeball and Ace are just meanies... Ace is still hot though, there is no denying this. Awwww, your fangirling is adorabubble! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Also your hoe, Charlotte. _

_Duck: Thank you, that's so sweet! I'm so happy you are enjoying this, and I also hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

_ .Merrill: Have indeed updated! Enjoy :D _

_FeliciaFelicis: Yayyy, at last, she's back where she belongs! Hope you also enjoy :) _

* * *

_Thank God for that_ – my first sentence as I watch the car belonging to the seditious Cobra's be chased by the powdery dirt, a pillar of light brown vanishing as it hoists itself into the air, rocketing away. Hopefully, if I pray hard enough, it will be the final time I view that car. Whether it is coming towards me or away, I never want to lay my eyes onto it again.

I spiral around, my grin broadening at the glorious sight of the four twelve year old boys scampering towards me. Two stout arms bind around my petite waist, a voice grouses in the background with the only concealment being their murmurs, praises for escaping Ace, and then, the last one is silent, but his cocoa brown eyes voice a thousand words. I can't help but to analyse the innocence in them, he has been through too much trauma, something no twelve year old should have to endure. Whereas I lost a boyfriend who I deeply loved emotionally, he lost a brother, a blood link vanished. I could never envisage losing someone so worshipped. From what Denny informed me of, he adored Gordie, more than a brother, like a father. So, I can't, and don't ever wish to, have the imagery of the hurt and anguish Gordie must have felt when Denny joined the angels that fateful day in April.

Peace looms over Gordie's demeanour, that uniqueness above the clamour of the others magnetizing my attention. He doesn't know I was his brother's last love, nor does he realise that I can relate to his parental issues Denny despised. The mother from what I gathered was caring, but the father was too persistent on the extracurricular activities – particularly sports – his sons were enrolled in. Denny loved them – football, baseball, hockey – he loved them. However, Gordie was the complete opposite, preferring to write. I can clearly distinguish a story of Gordie's Denny read aloud to me once, I was astounded. The language, the plot, and the development of the characters just beguiled me. My favourite part was the comedy, it brought tears to my eyes because I laughed so much. Maybe Gordie will discover how we are linked, maybe he won't, but for Denny, I will protect him.

Vern squeezes me, almost causing all the air in my lungs to be liberated, but with a pained grunt, he releases me with an endearing smile pencilled on the both of our lips, beginning a chant involving my name and celebration that I have returned.

"What happened to your knees?" Chris suddenly asks, studying the grimy area he referred to with inquisitiveness.

From this one enquiry, the other boys feel compelled to inspect my knees masqueraded by light blue jeans, the knee area being covered with dirt from my premeditated fall. Premediated, meaning – as crazy as it may sound to another – 100% intended to be carried out. Sure, I'm beginning to experience the physical aftermath, and there is no denying that I will be having to tend to aching bruises tomorrow, but I _had _to enrol myself in this journey. There's something about these boys, despite the age and gender difference, that I find mesmerizing. Their passion in exploring, the loyalty to their friendship displayed in a teasing jeer to an embrace, it's endearing to say the least. Even Teddy DuChamp, the one who has a notorius dislike for me, I deem fascinating. His demenour towards me, in a certain aspect, does not differ to the one he maintains when around his friends.

With a smirk escalating on my blush-coloured lips, I get ready to reveal part of my deliberate plan from the brief past. I scan over their faces captivated by my smirk indicating a story will be published verbally soon, finding some joy out of their adoration for another persons truthful experience.

"Let's just say, I went through great lengths to get back to you guys again" I snicker, not being able to control the hand now veiling my grin. Immediately, the boys whine and commence imploring for me to express my inner thoughts that I am mischievously keeping hidden from them. "I might have just jumped out of my window, sprinted to Ace's car, past the villains who were _this_ close to capturing me and dragging me back to their dungeon, but I prevailed and managed to escape to another villian in order to be with the heroes!" Sure, I said it in the most hyperbolic voice possible, but, hey, it was a dramatic tale that just so happened to be a reality.

"We're heroes!" Vern cheers along with the other boys, all excluding Gordie who is being goaded by Chris to lighten up.

Like Ace commanded him to, Gordie just averts his eyes and gazes at the ground, examing the lack of hydration, his musings being constricted to what that piece of dirt ordered. If I am to sustain a friendship with Gordie, he must know of my intentions and be rid of Ace's lingering curse. Of course, I shan't embarrass him in front of his friends, but I will inform him privately and construct a discussion then.

"I didn't think Rich Girls jumped out of windows. Sure you didn't land in one of those Rolls Royce's we passed?" Teddy asks mockingly. It's only a component of his personality blended with influence from his father's hatred towards my family and the loathsome deed my father inflicted upon his life years beforehand. Looks like Teddy is another one who I shall work with in order for trust to be built.

"Sorry to disappoint, Teddy, but I think these messed up jeans are enough evidence to prove I didn't land in the Rolls Royce" This objection only earns a snort from Teddy, but it's enough to tell me he's relenquished his comments – for now. Chris winks at me in congratulations before suggesting to his friends that whilst Gordie purchases some food, they all wait and relax in the placid shade. This is my chance. "I'll go with Gordie"

The others agree, say their goodbyes and soon scamper over to wherever we shall be meeting them later on, but Gordie snaps his head up at me, his eyes pondering incesscantly over why I may be going with him instead of consenting him to do this one errand independently. Now is the time he is released from Ace's burden.


	10. The Girl Was His

_I kinda wanted to show off Gordie's point of view in this chapter, Jennifer will be back in the next one though :) _

_Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, and hope you all enjoy this one :D_

* * *

Gordie's PoV

She wanted to come along with me! _Jennifer Waters_, the most _beautiful _girl I've ever seen before is wanting to come along with _me. _But, she's a Cobra, a friend of Eyeball the asshole Chambers, and Ace's girlfriend. Jennifer doesn't seem to content being around Merrill, the king of all jerks. No wait, the _emperor _of all jerks. When I saw Jennifer with this man who is blatantly making her feel discomfort in front of all his peers, treating her like she's nothing but a gleaming tropthy, a _possession _he uses to gloat until he grows weary of it, I knew something was wrong. He doesn't deserve someone as divine as Jennifer. She's so elegant, just the way her gentle voice speak from underneath all that misery she's been placed in, it intrigues me. Jennifer is someone my brother would have dated what with her radiant face, those thick locks gorging down to the middle of her back and all the astonishing characteristics she possesses. I miss him so much it is excruciating to even think about the fact that... he's gone.

My big brother, the man I esteemed so highly, is gone. I can't ever see him again. I want to so badly, but I can't. It's impossible, a fact of life, but I wish it didn't have to be. It makes me incensed when I think over it. Why did God steal my brother away? He had so much to gleefully anticipate in his future, why did God take it all away from him, from me? My parents worshipped him, and whilst I was being shunned all because I didn't care for sports and wasn't exactly the most idolized kid in school, he nurtured me, treated me like his own son.

"M – m –me?" I stagger, nerves climaxing inside of me. Great, that'll impress her. Gordie, the pitiable idiot who can't even talk to a girl without sounding like he's got permanent chills. " I mean, me?"

Damn it, I've really destroyed it this time. Of course she meant me, who else is here for her to address? Thankfully she doesn't ridicule me in the slightest, and only giggles, the two of us in a syncronised movement manouvering further to the cheap store situated near the junkyard.

"'Course I'm talking about you! Anyway, I've got some money with me. It'll be cool to talk as well" she says, the both of us approaching the store, almost there.

She wanted to talk with me? Jennifer Waters actually wants to converse with me? Gordie Lachance is authentically, in real life, not in dreams, talking to Jennifer Waters! I can't believe it! I inwardly cheer to myself, the figment of my imagination depicting myself thrusting its fist into the air out of congratulations. I'm pretty sure my facial features manifest my glee combined with surpise.

We walk into Quidchalo, being greeted by the glare of an elderly man, roughly in his late 50's with a receding hairline, like he has immediately came to the conclusion that Jennifer and I will attempt to filch some object. Snacks galore, stare at me, that churn in my stomach desperate for food. We have money though, money provided from each person in our friendship group.

Another thing I fret about in recent circumstances is losing my friends. Junior high is a time in our lives for new beginnings, pristine relationships, friends being replaced. I don't want to lose them, they're my best friends. Best friends stick together for life, or so I hope. I don't know what to do with my life. I want to write, to become a prestigious author who is renowned for composing great adventure books, thrilling the public with novels. My foremost plan though, is to write about Lardass, and his endevour for revenge! I can't wait to write that one story. Denny loved that story, so it will be dedicated to him. I can just imagine the rustic print inked onto the grains of that first page now: _The Tale of Lardass, dedicated to Dennis a.k.a. Denny Lachance, a brother,a father, and a dear friend. Rest in Peace, Denny. _I smile at this thought, I'm sure Denny would be grinning in heaven at the very notion of it. I want to make my big brother proud, he'll be the only one I'd be making proud. Sure, my mom will be proud, but she will be eternally grieving the loss of her son. That gleaming smile is soon presented to Jennifer, her cocoa brown eyes immersed in a teenage magazine where Marilyn Monroe blesses the front page.

"Thanks, not a lot of girls talk to me" I meekly say. Soon this broadcast of girl's lack of interest in me attracts her attention, my eyes still magnetized to her. Jennifer looks just as surprised as I did earlier, heightening an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Somehow, I don't believe you" she winks at me, then focusing on the potato chips in their large golden packets. "What flavour do you and the guys like?"

That's another thing I like about her, she's kind, solicitous about my welfare. Why I don't know, but I feel like I've heard about her before, or seen a picture of her somewhere. Sure, I'd seen her around Castle Rock plenty of times throughout my twelve years, but she just seems like she has been previously more involved in my personal life. Maybe that's why I've taken to Jennifer, her positive traits and a pretty face. Obviously, be being twelve and her being seventeen means I will never get her as my girl, but I can still look at her and hope. Less than hope in fact, just dream about it. She's already a companion to me, even if I only have known her a day. I snap out of my thoughts after realising she asked a question on our preferences.

"Well, Chris likes sea salt along with me, Teddy likes onion and garlic, and Vern, well, Vern will eat anything" I inform her, being entirely critical on Vern's choice of food. With all the food in the world, it still amazes me how Vern can keep such a love for Cherry Flavoured Pez. I'm not too keen on it, but Vern might as well be married to it. Suddenly, a flash of storylines bolt my mind – another idea for a story. I can just imagine that, a marriage between Vern and Cherry Pez, who would soon turn into Mrs Cherry Pez-Tessio. Where they would place the everlasting ring is another matter though, one I will have to figure out soon as I can see this story being humourous. "Why can't you believe me?"

Is it because of who my brother is? Denny was worshipped by half the girls of Castle Rock, but according to him, only one had been the victor when it came to winning his heart. He never revealed her identity, but I know he was dating her at the time of his death. I only know this information because the day before he died, I heard Denny talking to her on the phone and calling her endearing nicknames like 'Cutie-Pie' and 'Sweetheart'. He was a great boyfriend, any girl would be lucky having as her own. Whilst my prying ears listened intently, I couldn't help but smile to myself each time he told the anoymous girl he loved her and always would. That wasn't the most compassionate thing he said to her though. He told her: _'I spend all day thinking about you, being with you, and then I get to see you in my dreams. I'm the luckiest man in the universe for that' _I feel for that girl wherever she is for losing someone as benevolent as Denny. Hopefully, we can meet one day. I pray that we can.

"Because you're a kind guy. Trust me, it'll win a girl's heart one day" she tells me, her sights soon converging onto the array of food again. How much money does Jennifer have on her? Most importantly, why does she want to spend it on four boys who she has only known for about seven hours? Still, I disregard the questions spiralling in my head and pencil a smile on my lips. "So, what do you wanna do one day? Like, when you're older?"

At first, I don't know what to say. What do I say to a girl who I'm interested in? Do I tell her something completely fabricated to enhance my overall being, or do I just be honest? From her own demenour, I have been assured that there is no reason not to be sincere. Anyway, I don't like decieving people, especially girls, a nice girl.

"I bet he wants to be a football player. Your brother is Denny Lachance, isn't he?" the man at the kiosk asks, scrutinizing me as I collect the bag of sea salt potato chips from Jennifer so she doesn't have to carry a lot. "Your brother Denny Lachance, kid?" Looks like it wasn't just my father who expected me to be like Denny, but the public, too. It's not moral at all how people can just have these prospects for my future, basing all achievements and failures on my brother. Why can't people just expect me to be myself?

"Yeah, I'm his brother" I reply. Almost instantaneously, I cast my sights down to examine what else there is to offer in this store other than brick hard bubblegum, curdled milk and judgements.

"Wanna be a football player like your brother, kid?" This man is beginning to enrage me what with his questions, and it's making me far from clement. _Like your brother, _I've recieved that comparison or wish to compare from so many people. Classmates, even my goddamn parents! It seems like the only people who are humble enough to accept me for who I am are my friends and Denny. Denny's gone now, and because of that, only my friends understand me.

"Just because his brother was a football star, doesn't mean Gordie has to be" Jennifer abruptly declares, chaperoning me to the other side of the store with her hand gingerly touching my back. She stood up for me, she understands me – she _accepts_ me. The man at the kiosk snorts at her, which only causes my anger to gather more heat. Nobody should be disrespectful to a woman, especially a graceful woman like Jennifer. "So, what do you wanna be?"

"Um, you first" I mumble, my shyness peaking at this very moment. Jennifer hesitates for a moment whilst picking up some bacon and eggs. This bewilders me as I'm certain nobody brought along a frying pan. "I don't think we have a frying pan, or oil"

"I do, brought one along. Ace has one in the back of his car just in case someone annoys him. As for oil, you can buy some here. If we're going to be camping out tonight, you're gonna need a good breakfast in the morning" This would shut Teddy up, knowing Jennifer has been educated the basics of cooking. According to Teddy, she wouldn't even know how to fry an egg. I highly doubt this personally as she seems like a fairly intelligent person. "Anyway, I'm thinking of becoming an English teacher. I don't see myself being a housewife, I wanna live a little, earn my own living, not depend on a husband to do it for me. Sure, I wanna get married and have kids, but I enjoy English and teacher. Plus, a little bit of independency never did anyone harm" She has a good scheme for the future, one I'm sure she'll follow out and succeed in. One day, maybe I'll have a prearranged idea for myself just like she does. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet" I soon pause. In order to obtain a bond of trust, I'll have to tell her the truth. With any luck, she won't make fun of me because of my aspiration. "I kinda wanna be a writer though"

"I reckon you'll make a great writer! You'll have to tell me one some day" Jennifer smiles, a real pretty smile pressed against her rosy cheeks. I'm so glad she's approved of it, it's an important milestone for me. Acception is motivation.

So far, our groceries consist of: sea salt potato chips in a golden packet, fresh bacon that thankfully doesn't have the horrid scent informing me it's out of date, eggs I hope will be fried at breakfast tomorrow, delectable buns to make a sandwich, bottles of tasty root beer for everyone one of us, various pieces of fruit to benefit our diet, and as a special treat we rarely indulge in, excluding Vern, small tubs of peppermint ice-cream, a true delicacy on a roasting summer's day. Jennifer bundles up some sausages for our dinner from the meat section, finding some cocoa powder nearby for hot beverages just before bedtime. This is going to be the best trip ever. I'm just praying Ace and his snakes don't find Jennifer again and steal her from us. Though she's a Cobra's girl, I feel like she belongs here. Even Teddy thinks that, but keeps it silent.

"Thanks, I've got one already. I'll tell it to everyone when we settle down for the night" I snicker, my anticipation being clearly displayed.

"A writer, huh? Not what your brother was?" the old man asks, his voice being a sneer more than anything. "That'll be $4.80" My secret is free, and I can't help but feel almost ashamed of it. I don't want to do what my brother desired to do in life, but should I? I remain silent, my mind swirling with vertigo from all the questions. Unexpectedly, I flinch from Jennifer slamming the money down on the wooden counter, both hers and the man's face seething red from fury.

"He can be whatever he damn well wants to be. Just because Denny was a football star, doesn't mean Gordie has to be. Denny said he wanted Gordie to do whatever he wanted" Jennifer snaps. How does she know Denny's inner thoughts? Unless, she knew him. That's plausible as Denny was an incredibly popular student in high school, and continued his legacy into college. He tended to converse and hang out with those in his grade though, so it still bemuses me as Jennifer is seventeen and Denny was in his first year of college when he died. The old man leans forward, ensuring he is proximate with Jennifer's face, intimidating her in a loathsome method.

"And how would you know what Denny said?" he spits, encouraging Jennifer's rage to amplify rapidly.

"Because I was his last girlfriend, that's why!"

Shock. All I can feel is shock. She was Denny's Cutie-Pie, the girl he professed everlasting love to. In Denny's mind whilst he was alive, Jennifer's face was there. When dreaming, she was there. Her beautiful face never abandoned his mind. He loved her, and from the strength in her voice, she loved him, and persists to in the present. Now it all makes sense, why she is protecting me, why she wants to know me. I only have one enquiry though, why didn't she tell me previously? That doesn't matter now, she's my friend.

Jennifer snatches the change, pennies scraping along the wooden surface. The man gazes at Jennifer in amazement, like this revelation is something of a miracle. With a gentle tug at my striped t-shirt sleeve, I know the indications meaning, and I soon begin to walk out with Jennifer, my leaving gift being a furious glower at the man who has cowered in stupefaction. The sun's rays bolt us, blinding me for a second until I adjust to the sudden light. Before I can say anything I hear three words, dread vibrating throughout my bones.

"Chopper, sic' balls!" That's what they screamed just as the door slammed behind us. We are leaving this place in either two ways. One way is dead and in a coffin. Two is alive and in a blissful heaven consumed with relief. From the legend of Chopper, my mind tells me the first option is the most realistic one.


End file.
